The Town A Few Degrees South of the Freezing Death
by ASR-AhsokaDawn
Summary: Post-How to Train Your Dragon. Hiccup and Astrid's relationship grows while peace is maintained in Berk among other things.MINOR SPOILER about the end of the film at the beginning.
1. A Helping Hand

**Okay this is my first HTTYD story and my second story overall as my first is a Star Wars one and I must say I found this slightly harder to do at first but it seemd to get easier towards the end.**

**Anyway,throughout the chapter there may be a few mistakes i.e Toothless's name not capitalised .If you see any of these I'd be gratefull if you added them in a review so I can change them.**

**Okay now for the disclaimers:**

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of the characters in it.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the names Bluebell and Aldis the Quick of Astrid's dragon and mother respectively, they belong solely to _Enchantable_ and I **have **her permission to use them.

**Okay well I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Astrid walked through the town heading towards the training ring so she could meet up with Hiccup who had surprisingly suggested they do some sparring. As she walked towards the ring, she thought of Hiccup's main disadvantage, his prosthetic leg and suddenly her thoughts were pulled back to just after he had lost his real leg.

_The gentle swaying of the boats was mesmerizing._

_Astrid stood on the side of the boat looking outwards towards the few rag-taggle boats that had survived unscathed from the Green Death's fire trying to take her mind off of what had happened only a few hours earlier. _

_Hiccup had been so brave when he was on Toothless fighting the Red Death, they were ants compared to it and yet they managed to outrun it, injure it and then without wavering let it get ready to breathe fire before launching a fire ball into it's mouth, killing it. Then they flew forwards with Toothless's mechanical tail wing on fire into the smoke and disappeared._

_We had gone looking for them, Stoic the Vast, Hiccup's father in the lead calling out his name until we found Toothless lying on the ground breathing shallowly but otherwise motionless on the ground. When I finally got to the front of the Vikings, I saw Toothless with Stoic in front of him mourning while Hiccup was nowhere in sight. Suddenly Toothless opened his wings and revealed Hiccup cradled next to him, he'd obviously tried to shield Hiccup from the blast but hadn't been able to do it fast enough. I moved forward and saw Hiccup, but he looked smaller than usual and pale, he looked so pale and I thought he must have been dead. But then Stoic quickly put his head to Hiccup's chest and discovered he was alive, then Gobber arrived by his side and but before I could get a closer look of Hiccup they'd already picked him up and taken him to one of the remaining boats._

_She felt tired almost exhausted from all that had happened but most of all she actually felt...worried. She still hadn't seen Hiccup up close since he was moved on to the ship, as after Gobble had done something for Hiccup, Toothless wrapped himself around him while Stoic took up the remaining space and hadn't left his side. Turning away from the ocean, she decided to finally go and see Hiccup up close and moved to the back of the Vikings who were all crowded around the centre of the ship just watching. Using her arms and small size, she pushed through the crowd until she arrived at the front, saw Hiccup and gasped. He was paler than before and his already scrawny body seemed smaller than before, he looked so, so dead, his normal happy expression non-existent leaving a pale, ghostly figure laying in the bed. Looking down she noticed something even more unusual about his body and she saw one of his legs had been replaced with prosthetic one._

Suddenly Astrid was torn from her thoughts by a familiar voice

"Hey Astrid"

Turning to face the voice she found herself at the training ring a few meters away from her not-yet-boyfriend, Hiccup , standing as normally as he could with his prosthetic leg.

"Hi Hiccup, how's your leg?" she replied trying to start a conversation which was surprisingly hard to keep up when talking to Hiccup as it always seemed to get to a, well awkward silence at which point one would have to make an excuse to go.

"Err, It's fine, I think I'm finally used to walking on it now, I can get down hills easily now, and I um, well going up them not so much." Hiccup said in his normal happy tone.

"Well that's good then, are you ready to spar?" Astrid asked while smiling at the thought of a fight.

"Um uh yeah sure thing Astrid" Hiccup replied with a hint of nervousness in his voice as he walked over and grabbed a shield and sword from the weapon rack. As he walked over to the centre of the ring, Astrid strolled over and grabbed her axe from the rack and walked over to the middle of the ring and faced Hiccup.

"Okay,3,2,1 GO " Astrid said quickly before taking a step towards him with her axe held across her body. Waiting to see if Hiccup would attack she slowly circled around him and when it was obvious he wouldn't attack first she swung down with her axe striking Hiccup's shield and quickly pulling it back and swinging again taking out another chunk of wood from the shield. Hiccup then jumped forwards forcing her backwards as she tried to block the attack from his sword with her axe handle causing a slight nick in the wood. But before he could swing again Astrid slammed the top of her axe into his shield knocking him back again before following up with a hard swing smashing the shield into pieces and knocking it out of his hands. Hiccup then tried to attack again but lost his balance as he lunged, so Astrid waited for him to regain his balance before swinging her axe hard against the sword causing a resounding snap as the sword was separated just above the hilt and clattered to the ground.

"Thank you for nothing, you useless sword. Out of all the swords I made, I had to choose the one that breaks." Hiccup said in his 'not amused' tone.

After hearing this Astrid laughed as she looked at him standing in a defeated pose. Then as she looked further down she noticed flashes of red on his arm, but before she could investigate he raised his arm

"Owww, do I always have to get hurt, I mean seriously, come on." Hiccup moaned as he looked at his arm.

Astrid quickly closed the gap between them grabbing his arm and turning it towards her so she could see what had happened. Upon further inspection she saw when the shield had smashed, some of the wood had cut his arm and then when the sword had broken it had apparently also sliced his arm leaving a long but light cut on his arm.

"Hmmm we'll go back to your house and I'll get that cleaned up and bandaged for you." Astrid said knowing the person who would normally do such a thing, Hiccup's mother , was dead.

"What about Toothless though, he'll get so worried that I'm hurt, he won't leave me for hours." Hiccup groaned causing Astrid to shoot him a quick glare that said 'just follow me'.

When they arrived at the hill leading to Hiccup's house Astrid slowed down so that she could make sure Hiccup got up the hill without falling over. When they were about 3/4 of the way up Astrid glanced at Hiccup to see him struggling slightly.

"Hey, is your leg hurting, do you need some help up?" she asked slightly worried.

"No I'm fine Astrid, we're almost there." he relied in his normal tone.

"Okay, I'll change that, your leg's hurting isn't it?" Astrid said as a question but meaning it as a statement.

"Is it that obvious?" Hiccup said with disappointment in his voice.

"No, I can just see it in your eyes, they're not their normal nice selves they look pained." Astrid said before blushing as she realised what she'd just implied.

"Oh um ok-Can you help me up then Astrid?" Hiccup asked trying to keep their conversation going as long as possible.

"Yeah okay, I'll go on your left so you can put your arm over my back and I'll put my arm under your right arm then if you lean your weight on me we'll get up." Astrid replied as she moved onto his other side, trying to hide the blush still visible on her cheeks. When Hiccup had gotten his arm around her shoulder and she had taken some of his weight off him, they continued their progress up the hill and quickly reached the door which Astrid opened with a quick kick of her boot before helping Hiccup to the table and placing him onto a chair.

Disappearing into another room, Astrid found some bandages, wool cloth and got some water after rummaging around in some cupboards and then returned to the main room to find Toothless sitting right in front of Hiccup with all four of his legs straight out in front of him watching his friend.

"Oh hi Toothless, I'm going to help clean and bandage Hiccup up, okay?" Astrid asked slightly nervously while smiling, trying to reassure the dragon that she was going to help. After receiving what appeared to be an attempted smile, that looked surprisingly similar to Hiccup's, she walked over and wet some of the wool before swiping it across the cuts on his arm to make sure they were clean and could be bandaged without a chance of an infection happening.

When she began cleaning the biggest cut she received a hiss of pain from Hiccup and proceeded cleaning but with a gentler touch. After finally finishing she wrapped a bandage around his arm covering the cuts and then made holes along the spare material to so she could tie knots in the bandage to keep it in place.

"Now you're going to go and sleep, so do you want help with getting the mechanical leg off or?" Astrid asked trailing off towards the end.

"Yes um thanks Astrid." Hiccup replied in his normal tone as he pulled his trouser leg up to a point where the straps holding his prosthetic leg onto him could be undone. Astrid then crouched down and began unbuckling all the different straps until the leg came free and revealed the rest of his actual leg which was not a pretty sight as it had become red and swollen.

"Hiccup! You need to put a pad on that or something or your going to do something..." Astrid began to say her voice a mix of worry and annoyance

"Something stupid" Hiccup interrupted.

"No you already did that." Astrid replied motioning to his leg before she used some more of the wool and water to clean his leg earning a cry of pain from Hiccup.

"Astrid that hurts, ahhh, do it just a bit lighter, please"

In response Astrid made shorter strokes which seemed to work as Hiccup remained silent and then after she was happy that his leg was clean enough she wrapped a bandage around it and she stood up and promptly hit him on his uninjured arm.

"That was for complaining when I was helping you" Astrid said before leaning in and giving him a slow chaste kiss on the lips. "That was for everything else" She then quickly moved behind him to hide the blush forming on her cheeks and helped him to his feet and supported him as he walked or rather hopped with one leg to his bed. When they got to the bed Astrid pulled the covers back and helped Hiccup onto the edge of the bed before standing back up and speaking

"Okay now sleep and rest your arm and your leg. That means not getting up just after I'm gone and going to ride on Toothless." Astrid said before turning to Toothless "Okay Toothless you stand guard and make sure Hiccup doesn't get up." earning another clumsy smile from the dragon that resembled Hiccup's.

"Okay now I'm off to ride Bluebell for a bit, so you can get some sleep, the extra two hours will do you good, so night Hiccup." Astrid said as she turned towards the door.

"Astrid, why did you call your dragon Bluebell?" Hiccup asked causing her to turn back around.

"Well she's blue and bell is short for Bella so it works for a blue female dragon. Anyway I like them." And with that Astrid quickly turned around and walked out of the house a blush spreading on her cheeks once more as she went headed in the direction of where Bluebell was likely to be.

"So, what do you think she meant by that" Hiccup, obviously confused, asked toothless who had curled his tail around one of the rafters and was hanging from it.

In response he made a small noise that resembled a _'seriously?'_ and gave Hiccup a look that said _'You'll work it out...eventually'_

"Yeah your probably right buddy, I'll sleep on it and try and work it out in the morning. Night buddy"

Toothless made a soft growl before closing his eyes completely, forgetting he was supposed to be making sure Hiccup slept. Suddenly remembering, his eyes shot open and then to the bed to find Hiccup had already fallen asleep contemplating the rather obvious statement made by Astrid moments before.

* * *

**Okay so theres the did everyone think:Good? Bad? Alright? Any improvements I can make then please add them in your review or a PM but the review is probably easier.**

**Any questions you have etc can be added in your review as well and I will either reply to you personally or add a reply in the A/N in the next chapter.**

**If you have a suggestion for what could happen next I'd be glad to here it as I'm still contemplating where I could go with this story's main plot.(If you have a suggestion please PM me with it _don't _put it in your review as that would ruin the story for others if I chose it.)**

**_A/N Update 17/4/10 15:45 :_**

**For anyone wondering this story is not a one shot it will be a multi-chapter 2 should be done by the end of Saturday GMT 00 time and then chapter 3 should be done by the end of Sunday unless I re-arrange what I'm doing.I'm going to go see HTTYD again tonight so if I have the second chapter up before I go to watch it,then there is a very high chance that I will finish chapter 3 as well by tonight.**

**Also as I'm doing this updated A/N I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed so far,that includes (In order of first to last reviewer):**

**StarUchina**

**Lightning Flame**

**paxtofettel**

**thehuman13**

**dragonprotector**

**Also in future chapters there will be a Q&A section in the A/N at the end of each chapter so please put any questions you have into your review and I will reply to them in the next chapter.**

**Finally every review I get is really inspirational and makes me want to write more chapter so the more reviews I get the quicker I'll update,that includes criticism as that then helps me improve future chapters which is best for anyone reading.**


	2. Flowers and Adventure

**Yes,I've managed to get this chapter up before I go out to see HTTYD I think I've got a plot pretty firmly worked out that allows quite a lot of room for changes without me having to alter the story much. Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the first :( but on a happier note future chapters will generally be longer than the first :D.**

**Anyway I'm glad people enjoyed the first chapter and now for the disclaimers:**

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of the characters in it.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the names Bluebell and Aldis the Quick of Astrid's dragon and mother respectively, they belong solely to _Enchantable_ and I **have **her permission to use them.

**If I have reviews by the time I get back from HTTYD then I will be _so happy _that I will _finish chapter 3_ by the end of today.**

**Finally I'd be really glad if anyone that reads the story could review it even if it's a critical because all reviews are really helpful because they inspire me to write more and write faster while allowing me to improve future chapters if they're critical reviews so: **

**(REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW lol!)**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hiccup woke up and slowly opened his eyes, looking around the room for Toothless who had moved from his normal hanging perch on the rafters. Just as Hiccup was about to get up he turned his head around to find Toothless behind his bed standing or rather sitting guard.

"Hey buddy were you making sure I didn't sneak out?" Hiccup asked as he sat up so he could see the dragon more comfortably. In response he received a small nod and affirmative growl from Toothless.

"I think I worked out what Astrid meant when she said 'she liked them'." Hiccup said while putting on his prosthetic leg as Toothless's ears perked up." I think she meant she liked them as in the flower, so that must mean her favourite flower is a Bluebell. So why don't we go out before we eat and get some Bluebells for Astrid and surprise her with them." he continued as he finished tying the straps on the prosthetic leg.

After receiving the 'Toothless' smile, Hiccup went downstairs with to find his father already down there eating breakfast.

"Hi dad, I'm going out with Toothless to get some flowers for Astrid to surprise her, so we're going to have a late breakfast, okay?"

"Flowers for a girl? Oh son you may not have been the ideal Viking when it comes to just beating things to a pulp but you're apparently the ideal Viking for 'that' sort of thing, this is brilliant, skipping your own breakfast to give flowers to a girl you'll get through the steps in bounds."

"Daaaad, please come on I don-" Hiccup tried to interrupt

"Oh Hiccup you're definitely a chip of the old block son, your mother would be proud, now go quick, you want to find the best place to surprise her with the flowers, off you go." Stoick said with pride radiating from him.

"Okay, um thanks dad see you later." Hiccup replied as he opened the door to let Toothless through before exiting himself.

"Goodbye son." Stoick shouted after him before the door closed.

When the pair were far enough away form the house so that flying wouldn't destroy the house, Hiccup climbed onto Toothless's saddle, attached the cord to his belt and locked his foot into the stirrup that also controlled the mechanical tail wing before the two took off into the sky and flew over the forest searching for the small blue flowers.

"So where d'ya think we'll find some Bluebells? Oh wait I think those might be some,let's go land in that clearing." Hiccup said as he changed the position of the tail fin so they could perform a vertical dive into the forest clearing with a small stream and then changed it again so they could land without crushing the flowers and plants all around them.

Dropping form the saddle, Hiccup walked over and began to pick the best looking bluebells he could find in the small clearing. After collecting them, he turned back around, climbed on Toothless and was just about to change the tail into take-off position when they heard a faint whistling sound and a girls voice coming from further down the clearing. Indicating for Toothless to follow the stream the two proceeded down until they found a hiding spot overlooking their blonde haired friend with Bluebell nowhere in sight.

As they watched, Astrid continued to swing her axe in different patterns against invisible targets in the air causing the whistling sound while she sang and hummed to herself. After about 30 seconds the two, from their hiding spot, saw Astrid take off her headband and place it on a rock around 5 meters from where she was, before she went back to the sunny spot of grass she'd been training on and laid down before closing her eyes and listening to the forest around her.

Seeing her place down her headband gave Hiccup an idea which he then voiced in a whisper to Toothless.

"Hey I've got an idea, I need you to be as quiet as possible and stay here. I'm going to go grab her headband and put the bluebells on that."

When he received a nod of approval from Toothless, Hiccup slowly moved from their hiding place and went behind Astrid before quietly moving in and grabbing the headband. When he got back to Toothless he sat down with the Headband and reached over to grab the bluebells he'd left next to Toothless. After picking them up, Hiccup cut the stems in half and then using his engineering skills began weaving the stems around the headband until the front portion of it was covered in the flowers of the bluebells. Then using the rest of the bluebells he wove them so that their was a second row of 4 bluebells spaced evenly between the bottom row of finishing he showed it to Toothless while examining his own handiwork. Then quickly checking that Astrid was still laying down ,Hiccup moved back out of his hiding place and performed another loop around his friend before placing the headband back on the rock and returning to Toothless. After climbing back on Toothless the two flew back up into the air and headed for home.

"Nice work being quiet buddy, we're going to go get some food now." Hiccups said as he scratched the dragons neck carefully avoiding the pressure spot that would cause him to fall asleep.

Astrid slowly laid down in the clearing she visited everyday to train and then do exactly what she was doing, relaxing. Slowly closing her eyes she began to relax in the sun's embracing warmth and listen to the sounds all around her like the swish of the tree's and trickling of the nearby stream. She then began humming a tune to herself as she enjoyed the short chance to relax before going back into the routine of being a Viking. After a few minutes she heard a louder rustle of trees that was out of place with the normal noises and slowly opened her eyes before looking around her. After being disturbed from her relaxation by the noise she decided she might as well head back to the village and find out if anything interesting was happening there as she wouldn't be able to properly relax without thinking what caused the noise.

As she stood up Astrid brushed the hair that ,without the headband, had fallen over her face, out of it before going to pick up the headband from the rock she left it on. Picking it up she didn't noticed anything at first, but as she was about to put it on she noticed the two rows of carefully woven bluebells on the front of it causing her to gasp in surprise before she smiled and brought the headband to her face and inhaled the smell of the flowers. After she smelt the scent of the bluebells she carefully put the now intricate headband onto her head in a way that still held her hair as it was supposed to but also provided the most visibility of the flowers.

Although normally not the kind of girl who would walk around in public with flowers in her headband, Astrid decided she would for three reasons. One they were her favourite flowers, two they looked pretty and three someone, even though she had a good idea who, had put the effort into taking the headband, weaving the flowers on it and placing it back without her noticing. As she ran back towards the village while humming another tune to herself she decided that she'd find the someone that had done the headband and then thank them, or namely thank Hiccup.

Upon finally arriving back at the village after ten minutes of almost continuous running, Astrid was alight with happiness and when she found Hiccup leaving his house with Toothless trailing behind she practically skipped up to him and gave him a long kiss on the lips leaving him dumbstruck as he looked at her with the flowers on the headband that he'd woven.

"That was for doing this for me" She said, motioning towards her headband and the flowers.

"Wait no hit oh y-ow what was that for?" " Hiccup began to say before changing it as he was hit on the shoulder mid-sentence.

"That was for spying on me in the forest."

"I preferred the old way, you'd hit me then kiss me and it made the pain go now I get kissed and then the pain comes. Any chance of a kiss to make it better?" Hiccup asked playfully.

"Only because you managed to sneak without me noticing" Astrid replied before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh there you are! Come over here you two, I've got some good news...well it could be bad depending on how you take it." The familiar voice of Gobber shouted to them.

When they reached the village's blacksmith and the trainer of the Viking trainee's he continued.

"Okay well here's the good news or bad news depending, ah never mind, anyway the news is that the Viking trainee's are coming with me on a vacation of a sorts. So that includes you two, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout, as well as your dragons before you start pestering me."

"Wait." Hiccup said

"What do you mean by of a sorts?" Astrid and Hiccup said at the same time.

"Well the island we'll be going to is known to have some inhabitants at some times of the year that are hostile if you carry anything worth it's weight. It's also known to be the home of some dragons that have gone rogue from your normal dragons, so instead of being hostile to other species and friendly to all dragons they're hostile to anything that moves and friendly to anything that lives with them." Gobber elaborated "Oh and other than some food supplies and tents you're also going to have to get other things like firewood from the island."

"So it's more of a adventure island?" Astrid asked happily.

"Yes I suppose you could say that. Anyway you best get to packing, we'll be leaving later on today, I'll send the first trainee's that arrive at the boat to go get everyone else, so you'll know when to be there." Gobber confirmed before walking off back in the direction of the forge, leaving Hiccup and Astrid to return to their homes to get ready for the holiday or adventure depending on your outlook.

* * *

**Okay Awnser time from last chapters questions.**

**thehuman13: This will be a story so I will be continuing it for quite a while :D.**

**Hmmm I hope I get more questions next chapter..... :D**

* * *

**So there we go chapter 2 did everyone think?**

**Any questions you have on the chapter please add them in your reviews and I will love you forever lol!**

**Anyone that just reviews will also be loved forever :D.**

**As said at the begginning please if you read the story then review even if it's you leave a longer review then I will love you ,if you leave a shorter review then I'll love you a little less than if you write a longer one and if you write a critical review I'll love you as much as the long review people.**

**Finally one more time Please _REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_ and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!********

* * *

**

* * *

_**If I have reviews by the time I get back from HTTYD then I will be so happy that I will finish chapter 3 by the end of today.**_


	3. Jobs and Ideals

**Ta-da chapter 3 has arrived. Sadly I didn't manage to get it up last night, so I am deeply sorry about that especially with all the people that reviewed in the short space of time after I uploaded chapter chapter has more Astrid and Hiccup and has the main part of the boat journey. I do know my way around a boat and I know the Nautical language for it so I was tempted to do the boat journey in real depth but I realised that would make this chapter around 4000 words longer which would put this chapter at around 6,648 words so I decided against that so due to that decision there is a slight time skip while on the boat and instead there is a cute (well I think it is) convo that goes on instead.**

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of the characters in it.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the names Bluebell and Aldis the Quick of Astrid's dragon and mother respectively, they belong solely to _Enchantable_ and I **have **her permission to use them.

**Once again all reviews I get are inspirational and make me want to write chapters quicker and write more of them so in other words the more reviews I get the more chapters you get! So if you want more chapters please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please and Thank You**

**And without further ado enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Toothless, have you seen my bre- I mean hat?" Hiccup asked as he rummaged around his room trying to make sure everything was packed for the upcoming trip.

Toothless, who had been just watching the whole thing as he had no things of his own to pack, suddenly moved from his perch on the rafters and almost immediately found the helmet on the bed post. Then using his teeth he grabbed one of the horns before dropping it into Hiccup's pack earning him a word of thanks, before he returned to his spot on the rafters.

"Hmmm what's left, I've got the helmet, the dagger, some spare food, extra furs and then you've got your harness on. Alright I think that's it, oh wait, spare clothes" Hiccup said as he grabbed some spare clothes and placed them into his open back before scanning the room for anything left. Then as fate would have it he turned back around to see his pack tipping over.

"No, no, no, no, no, nonononooo, ah come on!" He exclaimed as the pack spilled it's contents onto the bed and then the floor.

"Hey bud, you wouldn't mind helping me pick these up would you?" Hiccup asked as Toothless stared at some of the food on the floor.

Jumping down Toothless began to use his mouth and paws to pick up stuff and drop it into the pack while Hiccup picked the things up on his hands and knee.

When they had finally gotten all of the items back into the pack, Hiccup quickly tightened it and put it onto his back so there couldn't be a repeat of what had just happened. Then a few hard knocks came from the front door of the house so Hiccup stood up and walked towards the door with Toothless following.

Opening the door he found Tuffnut waiting for him minus his pack.

"Come on, I have to come get you we're supposed to be on the docks ready to go." Tuffnut stated before running back down towards the docks completely ignoring the fact that Hiccup couldn't do that yet with his prosthetic leg. Rather than walk down though Hiccup quickly clambered onto Toothless before using the stirrup to take off and then land down on the docks where Fishlegs, Snotlout and Tuffnut were already waiting. Quickly dismounting Hiccup dropped his pack onto the boat that they were standing by before going and standing next to the others and their dragons.

***

"Bluebell!" Astrid called out looking for her Deadly Nadder, which then shortly appeared outside her window and somehow managed to climb inside.

"Bluebell, have you seen my axe?" she asked looking for the weapon but to no avail.

"Arh, Where's it gone I'm going to need that on the trip." she exclaimed in exasperation, close to giving up on finding the axe.

"Astrid! Quick come on, we need to beat my brother back to the docks." Ruffnut shouted from the front door as she hammered at it with her fist.

"Eugh, I'm going to have to leave my axe behind." Astrid mumbled annoyed that she still couldn't find her favourite weapon before she grabbed her pack and walked out of her room and approached the front door.

"Astrid, forgetting something?" Aldis the Quick, Astrid's mother said as she held up her daughter's axe in her hand.

"Ah, there it is! Thanks mum " Astrid exclaimed as she quickly grasped her axe and went back towards the door.

"You're welcome, goodbye dear, love you." her mother said just as Astrid opened the door.

"Yeah bye mum, love you too." Astrid replied as she exited the house and came face to face with her friend Ruffnut.

"What's with the....flowers?" Ruffnut asked in a tone of complete surprise causing Astrid to start blushing.

"Um, they're nothing, they're just..." Astrid started to say trying to think of an excuse while pulling out strands of her hair to cover the front of the headband as she didn't want to damage any of the bluebells by stuffing the headband in her pack.

"He made them for you didn't he? Hiccup I mean. What happened, come on tell me, are you two finally going out yet or what?" Ruffnut asked in her normal blunt manner but revealing she had a more girly nature to her or at least she did when around other girls.

"No it's um complicated, we're not going out yet. We're almost there but not quite, I mean he's kind of my boyfriend but not quite." Astrid replied trying to think of a word describing the relationship between herself and Hiccup. "Can we just talk about it later please Ruff?"

"That's just your way of saying you're not going to tell me. Come on please tell me Ast,I promise I won't tell anyone" Ruffnut replied using her nickname for her best friend.

"Come on please can we just talk about it later Ruff, we're almost at the docks and then the boys will hear." Astrid replied while looking her friend searchingly.

"Fine but if you don't I'll get everyone to play that game those traders were on about, err, what was it, Le Verite ou Audace Jeu? Also if you're not together does that mean he's available?" Ruffnut replied grinning mischievously.

"You wouldn't!" Astrid almost shouted, referring to both questions while glaring at her friend but all she got in response was a wild grin before they reached the rest of the Viking Trainee's at the docks beside the boat.

"Hey Astrid you look good with your hair down." Snotlout remarked trying to impress Astrid regardless of the fact that she'd already shown her affection towards Hiccup.

Not in the mood, Astrid glared daggers at him before returning her stare back to Ruffnut trying to see if she was bluffing about what she'd said earlier.

"Hey Astrid, are you alright." Hiccup asked, always the thoughtful one, causing Astrid to switch her stare over to him which instantly softened when she blinked.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, Hiccup it's just ah never mind. " Astrid replied trying to make sure he didn't worry about her.

"Oh good you're all here. Okay, everybody ready, let's get on the boat and set off then" Gobber said as he arrived back on the docks with Stoick by his side.

"You are now going to be representing our tribe on your trip. So when you are out there you will show any people you come across what a true Viking is like and carry our tribe's honour on your shoulders. Then other than doing that I have two other things to say to you young initiates. Good luck and have fun." Stoick said to the group before walking over to his son.

"Goodbye son, enjoy yourself on this trip. Remember you especially along with your dragon will be carrying our tribe on your shoulders, I know you won't let me down." Stoick said as he held his hand on Hiccup's shoulder." Also may I suggest that you find a nice secluded part of the island and take your girl there. There's quite a lot of nice spots on it as long as you avoid the hostile elements of the 'land, I know from experience." Stoick whispered in Hiccup's ear before winking at him and gently pushing him towards the boat where the others were now waiting.

"Okay now everyone, I've worked out a way to get our boats moving faster. With these harnesses I've built we can use the dragons to pull the boats which will take little effort on their part but it will make us go a lot faster." Gobber said as he held up some special harnesses." Now for obvious reasons, Hiccup's Night Fury and Terri here will not be included in pulling the boat." Gobber finished as his Terrible Terror nicknamed Terri ran up his back and sat on his shoulder.

"Now to the final things we need to sort out. Who among you can navigate a boat?" Gobber asked looking at the different trainees.

"I can my parents are builders and they built most of these ships so I learnt how to use them." Fishlegs explained as he put his hand up.

"I can do it as well, I've had some practice with it." Snotlout said, also raising his hand.

"Okay good, you two will be workin' in shifts, Fishlegs first then Snotlout will take over. Now girls you are the most agile among us I hope, so you'll be in charge of simply taking the sails up or unfurling them. Now finally can any of you cook?" Gobber asked again looking from person to person expecting to get no response.

"Um, I can I guess." Tuffnut said to everyone's surprise except Ruffnut.

"You're serious, you can cook?" Astrid asked amazed at the statement.

"Hey, just because Ruff here wouldn't help mum with her cooking ever, doesn't mean I don't. I just learnt some stuff along the way." Tuffnut replied trying to take the attention away from his statement.

"Hey, don't lie, you _like _helping mum with cooking, admit it." Ruffnut said grinning

"Do not" Tuffnut retorted.

"Do to"

"Nah ah"

"Uh hah"

"Okay well now that's sorted, that leaves Hiccup as our lookout and your Night Fury can split shifts with you." Gobber said pleased that his role assigning had gone so smoothly, well apart from the twins argument but that would happen regardless.

After everyone that could had harnessed their dragons to the boat, Fishlegs went back to steer the boat while the rest of the trainee's went to their own designated positions which included the girls sitting on the sides of the mast, Tuffnut looking over the food supplies, Hiccup staring off the front of the boat and Snotlout just laying down at the back of the boat being lazy.

With the dragons helping to pull the boat it glided through the once peaceful waters causing ripples to reverberate throughout water. When nightfall had finally come they found themselves ahead of schedule with only a 1/4 of the way to go as Astrid and Ruffnut quickly rolled the sails back up before jumping off the mast finally finishing their first shift. While Ruffnut seemed content to fall asleep while resting her head on the side of the boat, Astrid grabbed the furs she had brought for sleeping from her pack and laid down in the darkest corner of the boat so she could just lay and stare at the stars without anyone seeing her.

This was not to be however as Hiccup who had just finished his own lookout shift slumped down against the side of the boat and stretched his arms knocking Astrid's outstretched elbow in the process.

"Oh ah sorry" Hiccup mumbled an apology finding it hard to see who he had knocked in the darkness they were laying in.

"It's alright Hiccup" Astrid replied quietly.

"Oh um Astrid, what were you annoyed about earlier, I mean I might be able to help or something." Hiccup said after he realised it was Astrid.

"I don't want to discuss it Hiccup, can you just leave me alone" Astrid replied sounding a lot colder than she had intended.

"Can you just let me listen then, Astrid, please." Hiccup said with pleading in his voice and giving her the same stare he had when he had kidnapped her with Toothless.

"I'm sorry Hiccup I didn't mean it how I said it, it's just, well it was about you really. Ruffnut was asking about the flowers and what happened then she was asking if we were boyfriend and girlfriend and I didn't know and then she wanted to know if you were available and It's just didn't know what to say, I mean what are we exactly?"

"Well I'd love to be your boyfriend but that's only going to happen in my dreams." Hiccup replied in his normal joking, care-free manner.

Sitting up Astrid hit Hiccup on the shoulder "That's for day dreaming about me" then she moved over and gave him a quick kiss. "That's for day dreaming _nice _things about me"

"Well now that's over, I don't know do you want to be, well you know. I don't know why you would want to with me, there's plenty of other people that are the picture of Vikingness whereas I'm the picture of Un-Vikingness, I couldn't even kill a dragon when we were at war with them. I just wouldn't kill a dragon" Hiccup said.

"You said 'wouldn't' that time." Astrid replied smiling.

"Well whatever! I just wouldn't kill a dragon. I was the first Viking in 300 years that wouldn't kill a dragon."

"First to ride one though, so..." Astrid replied softly, trailing off.

"...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him, and I saw myself" Hiccup finished her sentence.

"And because you did that look, where we are now, no more dragon raids, you destroyed a dragon bigger than any we've seen and now we live among dragons peacefully. All because you aren't the picture of Vikingness." Astrid continued still trying to get the answer she wanted.

Yeah but even after all that I'm still not the ideal Viking, there's plenty of others that are the picture of Vikingness and still ride a dragon just like me but they can other things better than me as well." Hiccup said still deriding himself as he looked around the floor of the boat.

"I don't want any of **_those_** ideal Vikings to be my boyfriend. I want **_you_** to be my boyfriend. You're **_my_** ideal Viking" Astrid replied softly, trying to get him to meet her eyes.

"Really? Oh um o-okay then, I'd love to be your boyfriend." Hiccup replied completely amazed.

"Hey, don't be so surprised, I'm still not going easy on you when we spar." Astrid said grinning before leaning into whisper "This way I have an excuse to ride on Toothless more, I like riding Bluebell and all but she gets caught up a bit with herself when we go close to water she dives into her reflection and gets me soaked in the process."

"But Toothless does that as well when he gets excited or annoyed." Hiccup whispered back not getting the hint.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III,I just gave you an excuse to have me fly with you on Toothless more I suggest you take it." She replied with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Oh um sure Astrid that sounds great." Hiccup replied after registering what she had meant.

"Good" Astrid replied grinning "Now I'm going to sleep so I suggest you do as well, night Hiccup" she finished back in her normal tone.

"Night Astrid" Hiccup replied before slouching down until only his head was resting against the boat's side before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**SilverWolf986: Glad you like it**

**Ducklin****: Nice to hear you loved the story and you'll know what else happens soon.**

**StarUchina****: Sadly I couldn't update yesterday night but here it is now.**

**CarlieHitaChiin:Yay**** you like it! I'll be updating as much as I can.**

**paxtofettel****: Woo I hooked someone to my story :D**

**dragonprotector****: Here is the next chapter ! and hello again lol :P.**

**xxXSleeps**** In PygamasXxx: Hmm they may end up betrothed and I may use that in a future story but not yet as I currently consider them being around the 14-15 age mark.**

**halogirl810: Hopefully this chapter answers your first question, and yes there will be a fight over Hiccup between Astrid and Ruffnut and the fact that they are together now won't deter Ruffnut from trying. **

**Bluehorsey222: Thank you for your critical review but I must ask you you please point out a few lines in the story where 'the characters are talking and they go on and on and on in the same sentence.' as I wasn't sure if there was any particular lines you were referring to but as it is I've tried to fix that as much as I could without having an example of which speech parts go on and on. As for the OOC parts can you point out a few where you think they are OOC because the only obvious ones are when 1) Astrid's alone and 2) When Astrid's alone with Hiccup and I believe they are IC because in the movie Astrid speaks a lot softer and acts really kind when she and Hiccup are alone overlooking the docks with no-on else there and also it would make sense that Astrid would relax and just be care-free for a bit when she's alone or at least believes she completely alone .Because you did an anonymous review and I couldn't find you by searching it was hard to ask you any of the above in a PM so that's why they are in this and finally Bluebell will be included more as the story goes on.**

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuun. Ruffnut reveals her (slightly) girly side, then threatens to get everyone to play a mysterious game ,if, Astrid doesn't tell her what happened, that only the girls seem to know about and it's in FRENCH (How dastardly is that!) (I actually have nothing against the French, please don't eat me!)and Ruffnut tries to encroach on Astrid's territory! **

**Then Hiccup's relationship with Astrid is solidified with them finally being boyfriend and girlfriend and Hiccup is being well Hiccup. :D**

**So what did everyone think? Please add your opinion on the chapter as well as any criticisms you have in your review and I will try to improve the story as best I can.**

**I would like to say a very big thank you to the writers of the fourteen reviews I have received so far, they are really inspiring and they are why I continue to write chapters!.**

**P.S If anyone hasn't guessed the French in that Ruffnut 'Le Verite ou Audace Jeu' translates into 'The Truth or Dare Game" I think, I may be wrong as I speak better Spanish than French because I dropped French.**

**That's a hint as to what will happen in a future chapter.**

**P.S.S I've just noticed when I re-read the story after uploading that 1)Fan fiction does not like accents and 2) It likes deleting odd words in sentences but I think I've corrected most of them. Fan Fiction actually hates my A/N sections because it is deleting words on purpose :(.**

**P.P.S.S My A/N words are definitely being deleted when I press save so hopefully I have gotten around this now by copying the A/N into word and updating it again.**


	4. Disoveries

**Sorry for the long delay in posting but this chapter is longer than the last three so I hope that makes up for it. Main reasons for the delay were school suddenly overwhelming me and when I intended to finish it last night I went to watch my brother's boxing match.**

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of the characters in it.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the names Bluebell and Aldis the Quick of Astrid's dragon and mother respectively, they belong solely to _Enchantable_ and I **have **her permission to use them.

Disclaimer 3: This chapter has **some ideas based** off **lostsword's** story, A **Dragon's Breath**, and I **have** permission from him to use them. (Further details on what they are reside in the A/N at the bottom of the page.)

**WARNING: This chapter contains suggestive themes, if you do not wish to read these either skip this chapter or stop reading at the line.**_ Flowers" Ruffnut whispered _**and skip the**__**9 paragraphs after it.**

**Okay so reviews are really inspirational to me and get me write more and faster so please REVIEW at the end of the story.**

**Anyway here is:**

**Chapter 4**

"O' good breakfast is ready, Hiccup, wake up lad, everyone to Tuffnut over here to get 'ur food" Gobber shouted across the ship before getting his stew from Tuffnut and eating it noisily.

Waking up after hearing his name being called, Hiccup found everyone else already up and moving about while Tuffnut was sitting down, preparing and serving the 'stuff' that would be their breakfast. Standing up Hiccup walked over and got his serving of the so called 'breakfast' before sitting down with the others, minus Ruffnut, who had just proven she could sleep through even Gobber's shouts, and joining them in looking between each other to see who would check if the food was poison first.

After no-one made a move to eat the food, Hiccup began to mouth the words 'ask him' to the others trying to see if one would make sure it wasn't deadly. Seeing that no one else would, Hiccup began to muster his courage and ask when he was saved by the familiar shout of Ruffnut.

"Hmmm food!" Ruffnut shouted before quickly getting the food off her brother and starting to wolf the stew down. Then as she took a pause when she was halfway through the stew she looked up to see everyone staring at her with worry clearly in there eyes and burst into fits of laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny Duffnut?" Tuffnut shouted at his sister assuming she was laughing at him.

"They....they "Ruffnut started to say in between laughs before she broke back down.

"They th...thought you were tr-trying to p-poison them" Ruffnut finally managed while still laughing at the faces of the other Viking Trainee's.

"Hey you idiots, if I wanted to kill you I'd just grab an sword and stab you all so why would I bother with poison." Tuffnut shouted angry that his cooking was being insulted.

In response the others started eating the stew, trying to hide the fact that they were hesitant about it before even though Ruffnut had pointed it out.

After a few seconds there were numerous exclamations along the lines of "this is good" and then Snotlout's shout.

"Oh my god, I fuc*** love this food. Dude I so want to marry you, screw girls when I can have you " Snotlout shouted while wolfing down more food.

After hearing this everyone on the boat broke into laughter except for Tuffnut who looked horrified and Snotlout who just looked confused.

"Oh lad, I never knew you were that way!" Gobber managed between laughs.

"Why would you want to marry him..." the girls chorused.

"It's my brother!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"It's Tuffnut!" Astrid shouted before the girls fell back onto each others shoulders and continued laughing.

"What! No not him you idiots, I meant the bloody food, It's so good I want to marry the bloody food, how is that hard to understand." Snotlout shouted finally realising what they thought he meant.

"Um, Snotlout ,why were you crooning to your food?" Hiccup added in slightly confused.

"What the hell, I wasn't crooning, I'm gonna kill you" Snotlout shouted as he stood up and advanced towards Hiccup. Still holding on to Ruffnut as they laughed Astrid managed to slid her foot out and just the right time to cause Snotlout to fall flat on his face.

Seizing his chance, Hiccup quickly scrambled to his feet, ran over to Toothless and climbed onto his back.

"Okay buddy, gotta go" Hiccup said as he switched the tail fin position allowing Toothless to shoot off into the sky away from the boat.

"Well there goes our lookouts" Gobber remarked as he watched Toothless soar away up into the clouds.

"Ah well, we're almost there so everyone back into your normal positions, Astrid you take point as the lookout until Hiccup gets back." Gobber continued before going over to the series of packs he had brought that contained the tents and general items needed for the trip.

***

Flying above the clouds for around a minute Hiccup decided it was time to dive.

"Okay Toothless go." Hiccup said as he moved his foot in the stirrup allowing Toothless to perform a vertical dive through the clouds. As they exited the bottom layer of the clouds Hiccup changed the tail position again causing them to level out as they flew over the sea.

"Hey, I think that's the island were going to" Hiccup exclaimed as he pointed towards a nearby lone island.

"Hey why don't we go back and get Astrid before we take a closer look and that way she can see it with us. She'd like that right Buddy?" Hiccup asked Toothless as he adjusted the position of the tail again bringing them around 180 degrees, sending them back in the direction of the boat.

Quickly landing on the boat, Hiccup called out to Astrid.

"Come on, I want to show you something." motioning with his hands for her to climb on .

"Fine, let's go" Astrid replied as she lithely jumped onto Toothless sitting just behind Hiccup with her hands around his waist.

After feeling her hands link around his waist, Hiccup moved the his foot and the three shot up into the sky back towards the island that they'd seen moments before.

"Oh great there goes our third lookout, with the first and second. You know, In my day Vikings stayed on the boats they started on right till they end." Gobber said starting into one of his 'Vikings used to be made of stronger stuff' speeches.

"He does realise we ride dragons now right?" Tuffnut whispered to his sister causing her to snicker in one of the rare times when the two weren't in an argument.

***

Meanwhile Toothless dived back through the clouds while Astrid held her hand up through the clouds and Hiccup turned Toothless back in the direction of the island they'd seen before.

As they got closer to the island, Hiccup looked mesmerised at the view while Astrid gasped in amazement.

"Hiccup, It's beautiful" Astrid remarked as she looked at all the features of the island.

In the centre of the island there was what appeared to be a large mountain or a dormant volcano with smaller mountains joined to it separating a small area of the south side of the island with a short river running through it from the sea. As they followed the river from above to it's source they saw a huge waterfall running from the side of the central mountain which ran down before dropping off another edge and joining up with the river. Upon closer inspection the mountain's formed a sort of cove with the smaller mountains forming the sides and the central mountain forming the back. As they flew down closer to the water, Hiccup started to notice distorted shapes in the water and was about to tell the other two when Astrid's voice broke the silence.

"Hiccup, pull up, that's a settlement down there hidden behind the waterfall, those shapes in the water look like dry docks and there's a lot of them so that indicates that this settlement is quite big or the people are not friendly." Astrid said with urgency in her voice as she tried to see if they had been spotted by anyone.

Heeding her advice, Hiccup switched the position on Toughness's tail allowing them to fly vertically up into the air, rising back above the island.

"Well why don't we look at the rest of the island first before we go back to the boat?" Hiccup suggested now that they were well above the island.

"Okay, but then we're going back and telling Gobber." Astrid replied as they looked back down at the island.

A forest covered a lot of the west side of the island while another river ran through it from the central mountain to the sea. On the east of the island there were numerous hills forming small valleys as well as another forest that was smaller than the other one. The north of the island from the central mountain to the sea was split between a huge beach that spanned all along the top of the island and grassland that the beach joined into.

"Okay, we better get back and warn the others." Astrid finally remarked after they'd seen as much as the island as they could from the air.

"Alright, you hear that buddy let's go " Hiccup replied as they turned full circle and headed back towards the boat. After a few minutes of flying they saw the boat heading in the direction of the island and quickly got Toothless to land before sliding off onto the deck.

"There is an island over there...with lots of people on it...or at least lots of boats and we don't think they're friendly..." Hiccup said as he kept pausing to add more information.

"Were the boats in the cove or out of sight?" Gobber asked slowly.

"Out, definitely out, not a single one in sight, just a lot of dry docks." Astrid replied quickly.

"By Odin's beard this is not good. We're going to need to reach the island as quick as possible, preferably before those boats are anywhere in sight. Everyone tell your dragons to go at the double, we need to reach the north side of the island and then we'll be safe from the sea because of the strange mist surrounding the island. If you look at it from the island it's non-existent but when you look at it from a boat for example you can't see anything. That's why the pirates use this particular island for their base." Gobber said causing everyone to look at him surprised.

"What happened to the vacation island?" Hiccup moaned at the prospect of having to encounter pirates.

"Wait pirates, since when are there pirates, no one said anything about pirates." Snotlout said as he began to freak out.

"Oh yeas, this island is home to two types. The pirates, who will take anything that has a value and are not the nicest bunch, unless of course you're their prisoner then their hospitality is famous and then you've got the rogue dragons, who are vicious and worse than the pirates because they don't treat anyone well ever. Luckily though the dragons stay inside the mountain, the pirates on the other hand don't, they stay in their cove or go out to capture traders." Gobber replied as he paced up and down the ship.

"Any who! everyone back to yer posts, lets get to that island." Gobber finished as he finally stopped pacing and looked over the side of the boat.

While the twins, Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout went over to urge their respective dragons to go faster ,Hiccup walked back over to the prow and began to look down at the sea.

As the boat sped through the waves, they seemed to almost part before the boat when in reality the boat was cutting through them forcing the water around them. As Hiccup watched the waves seemed to start hitting the boat faster and faster until the spittle began to rise in full force splashing into his face. Ignoring the fact that his face was becoming steadily wetter, Hiccup kept staring at the sea emerged in the contrast between the calm waters in front of them that changed in a heartbeat to raging walls of water smashing against the boat as if trying to stop its passage.

As Hiccup continued to stare into the water, Astrid and Ruffnut climbed up the mast and began hoisting it down as it was interfering with the dragons flying while Snotlout stood steering the ship and Tuffnut finished cooking the crews lunch.

As Astrid and Ruffnut jumped back down off of the mast, Astrid's hair slid to the side revealing a few of the bluebells on her headband.

"Flowers" Ruffnut whispered as she motioned towards Astrid's hair.

"Thanks" Astrid replied grateful that she'd been told and that Ruffnut hadn't threatened to get everyone playing the trader's game as she had earlier.

"Now, tell me how you got the flowers, or are we going to play Le Verite ou Audace Jeu." Ruffnut continued grinning mischievously.

"Ruff, I really don't know what happened, I didn't see, it happened while I was doing something 'else'" Astrid said telling the truth.

"You what? Did he see anything?" Ruffnut asked as her eyes widened.

"I don't know, I had my eyes closed, I couldn't hear anything." Astrid replied slightly sheepishly.

"I'm not surprised you didn't hear anything if it was good enough for you to close your eyes." Ruffnut replied rather bluntly causing Astrid to freeze where she was standing and turn various shades of pink and red in embarrassment.

"I-I, d-did-didn't m-man it like th-th-that R-Ruff" Astrid finally managed out looking horrified and incredibly embarrassed.

"What did you mean then?" Ruffnut asked before laughing trying to cover her own embarrassment.

"I was just sleeping Ruff! I wasn't doing that!" Astrid said louder than intended regaining her composure slightly while still incredibly embarrassed.

"What weren't you doing?" Snotlout asked obviously having overheard the last part of the conversation.

"None of your business!" Astrid retorted glaring at Snotlout.

"Ooooh, was Miss Goody Two Shoes Astrid Hofferson doing something with her boyfriend." Snotlout taunted, trying to get revenge from when she had tripped him earlier.

"We are definitely playing that game tonight when we get to the island." Astrid whispered to Ruffnut before continuing to glare at Snotlout.

"Okay food, you either eat or you starve, I don't care either way." Tuffnut shouted as he began putting food onto plates.

When everyone had finished the lunch Tuffnut had prepared they went back to their individual positions onboard the ship and after a few hours the sky had darkened and the boat glided through what seemed to be a thick mist, which soon disappeared as the boat found itself moored on the beach.

"Ah, looks like we've arrived, okay everyone off the boat, take the tents and set them up on the beach. Tuffnut you get a fire going and cook something up." Gobber ordered as he watched the trainee's unharness their dragons before leaping over the side of the boat, or in Hiccup's case flying down with Toothless onto the sand.

Astrid and Ruffnut got their shared tent up in record time and stood watching the others struggle with their own tents, except Hiccup who had managed to use his engineering skills to good use and put his tent up perfectly even if it took a little longer than the girls did. When Fishlegs and Snotlout finally set their tents up they went on to set up Gobber's tent and managed to do it slightly quicker, just in time for Tuffnut's food call.

As everyone gathered around Tuffnut to receive their food they could hear Gobber in the background hungrily eating his own portion.

While the younger Vikings ate their food, Gobber having just finished his own, started to speak.

"Okay, well I be off to bed so I'll see you all in the morning. Nobody goes away from the camp okay?"

The trainee's all nodded and sat in silence around the steadily burning campfire until they heard Gobber's snores start to emerge from his tent.

"Okay, so now Gobber's out, we are all going to play a game. The game is called Le Verite ou Audace Jeu and we played it with some traders back in Berk.

"Actually, Ruff, I'm pretty sure it was Action ou Verite but whatever." Astrid corrected.

"Yeah, who cares, anyway, is everyone in?" Ruffnut asked looking around at the others.

"Um, wh-what are the rules" Hiccup asked gulping nervously.

**Question/Review Answer Time!**

**Shimy****: Sorry I got the French wrong, I never was great at it but thanks for the correction and it is now incorporated into the story with this chapter.**

**Ducklin****: No trouble when they first get there but this chapter hints to the fact that there will be trouble coming to them.**

**StarUchina****: I try not to rush myself but with all you great reviewers it's hard not to.**

**DragonRider96: Awww thanks , I'm so glad you think it's brilliant.**

**Crazy German Girl : HTTYD is amazing! Glad your enjoying my first fic about it!**

**operacynic****: I think so too :D**

**Okay there we go chapter chapter will be Truth or Dare mainly and will hopefully be quite amusing. **

**So hope everyone enjoyed the chapter but what did you think? Please review and add your opinion.**

**Finally I am sorry for the delay but I hope you've enjoyed the chapter.**

**EDIT: Okay, my brother revealed to me that the ideas he gave me for this chapter were from lostsword's _A Dragon's Breath_. These ideas are:**

-Tuffnut being a cook (but please don't change that b/c I think its funny :D)  
-Snotlout wanting to marry his food and everyone thinking he meant Tuffnut.  
-how Astrid and Ruffnut learned the game truth or dare from French traders.

**The idea of Truth or Dare however, was part of the story since the beginning. (I would like to thank love4anime for pointing those out to me!) Anyway, it's all been cleared with lostsword there is now a disclaimer at the top of this chapter for it and from now on I'm only taking ideas from my brother if I know that they are his!**


	5. Truth or Dare Part 1

**Sorry for the delay everyone, reason is explained in the previous chapter/ Author's Note. Anyway here are the disclaimers:**

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of the characters in it.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the names Bluebell and Aldis the Quick of Astrid's dragon and mother respectively, they belong solely to _Enchantable_ and I **have **her permission to use them.

**And here is the chapter, enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Well one person asks another to pick truth or dare. If you pick truth the person asks you a question for you to answer." Astrid started as she looked at Hiccup.

"Yeah, but if you don't answer it, you have to do a dare that the person asking the question says." Ruffnut continued as she looked around the circle.

"That uh that doesn't sound so bad. Wait what if-" Hiccup replied before Snotlout interrupted him.

"This game sounds stupid, if you say no to the truth and then the dare you don't have to do anything, I'm going to win this game easy."

"Idiot, if you don't do both then you have to uhhh Astrid?" Ruffnut retorted before looking to her friend.

"...Then you have to...Let a dragon shoot you ." Astrid continued as she grinned mischievously.

"Yeah you have to let it shoot you...on your butt. Your bare butt." Ruffnut added joining in with Astrid's grin.

"Then if you do the truth or the dare you chose the net person. Okay I'll go first. Ruffnut, truth or dare?" Astrid asked with her grin subsiding.

"Dare" Ruffnut replied, always the adrenaline junky.

"Okay I dare you to run through the fire."

Nodding, Ruffnut stood up, stretching her legs as she calmly walked through the fire causing the side of her boot to catch fire. Ignoring the growing flame's heat she calmly dipped her boot into the nearby sea and sat back down in her place.

"Snotlout, truth or dare" Ruffnut asked.

Yawning as he stretched his arms, Snotlout replied with a simple "Dare" before laying back down on the ground.

Grinning as she looked between Snotlout and the fire, Ruffnut suddenly pulled a smouldering log from the edge of the fire "Put this down your pants."

Almost choking as he shot back upright, Snotlout swallowed before speaking "You want me to do what?"

Rolling her eyes, Ruffnut waved the log in the air before gesturing to him "Put this log. Down your pants, understand?".

Eyes widening, Snotlout reluctantly took the log and with his arms visibly shaking. He quickly shoved the log down his pants before yelling in pain and making a beeline for the sea and diving straight into the water causing such a big splash that even Tuffnut was hit.

As everyone burst out laughing, a now thoroughly soaked Snotlout dragged himself back over to the circle dropping himself down.

Ruffnut yawned suddenly before glancing at everyone in the circle." As fun as that was, this isn't going fast enough. From now on you can dare someone without asking them for a truth." Watching everyone nod, content with the reaction Ruffnut stared at Snotlout waiting for him to ask someone.

Grinning, Snotlout looked over at Fishlegs and back to Ruffnut before pausing as he worked out the dare in his mind. "Fishlegs, I dare you to kiss Ruffnut ... on the lips."

"Uh, uh okay." Fishlegs replied, lumbering to his feet before walking over to Ruffnut who reluctantly climbed to her feet. Leaning in Fishlegs clumsily kissed her for about a second before pulling away while Ruffnut coughed and spluttered and wiped her hand over her mouth and then onto her brother's back causing a fight.

As the twins fought and argued, Fishlegs looked back and forth between Hiccup and Astrid, deep in thought before speaking "Astrid, what's the speed of a Gronkle?"

"Five" Astrid replied instantly without hesitation as she looked over towards the twins. " Tuffnut! I dare you to hit yourself in the head with a hammer" Astrid said unable to think of anything else that would be funny to watch.

"Fine, okay" Tuffnut replied before grabbing one of the hammers they used to put up the tents and swinging it straight at his helmet making a large clanging sound.

"Now was that his helmet or his head, they both sound the same." Ruffnut said as she started laughing at her own joke while Tuffnut just glared at her.

Sitting back down Tuffnut's glare suddenly turned into a sweet smile or an attempt at one as he stared at his sister waiting for her laughter to subside. "Sister, why don't you tell us what you used to pretend you were when we were little?"

Turning rigid, Ruffnut turned to her brother before shouting "No way!"

"Fine then, I don't care either way. I dare you to play back as Ruff-ruff like when we were little." Tuffnut replied grinning mischievously as he stared at his younger sister by 4 minutes and 37 seconds.

"Ruff-ruff, oh...oh god" Astrid managed out as she burst into laughter leaning her head on Hiccup's shoulder.

Glaring at her brother, Ruffnut resigned to her fate and went on all fours before acting like an excited puppy pushing Astrid over the edge as she fell to the floor in mirth, close to tears from laughing so hard.

Jumping to her feet, Ruffnut tried and failed to hide her growing blush as she sat back down and glared over at Astrid. "Astrid. I dare you to do a handstand for 30 seconds." After saying this Ruffnut made sure she didn't let a smile escape her lips as her plan formed in her mind.

"Good an easy one" Astrid replied grinning as she rose to her feet and stretched her arms and legs. Taking a few steps back Astrid gracefully performed a back flip before landing neatly into a hand stand facing them. As she stayed in the handstand she felt her skirt slide down on one side before snagging and was about to try and use one of her feet to move it so she could stay in the handstand when she looked up to see everyone staring at her in mixed expressions of surprise and amazement and then amusement....from Ruffnut. Then suddenly it dawned on her; she was upside down which caused her skirt to rise up but it also caused her hair to fall away from her face towards the ground...revealing row upon row of bluebells weaved onto her headband for all to see.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, my brain is currently frazzled from stress etc. but there will be another chapter with more T/D which will probably be longer :D. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and now for review replies :D**

**

* * *

**

**Ducklin: I'm better :D mostly.**

**Brainless1: Aw thanks for your concern, I bounce back quick lol what's the fun in life if you let every little thing slow you down :P**

**dragonprotector: Thanks :D and hello again.**

**hollyboo2001: I'm glad I'm okay as well lol :D Would've kinda ruined the story if I wasn't wouldn't it XD Thank you for your concern though :D**

**StarUchiha:** **Don't worry about the story?? Don't worry about the story ??!!?? How could I not XD When I've got all the wonderful people like you waiting to read it :D**

**Madcat08: Thanks for the best wishes. I'm glad you enjoy the story :D**

**BlueSilverPandas: Awww thanks, glad you love the story :D Btw any particular part of chapter 4 you found funny or all of it ?**

**paxtofettel: I'm mostly better now :D Thanks for your concern**

**xxXSleeps In PygamasXxx: Luckily it didn't :D Looking back after the parachute was open watching the plane crash was quite cool and then just looking around at the view was nice. The medics running everywhere not so much XD. But yeah I'm not put off which is why (call me crazy) I accepted the chance to go again net week and this time if I have bad enough luck that it malfunctions again then I will jump out and land in style XD.**

**

* * *

**

**I would like to thank everyone for their concern and I have now recovered enough to get back to life as normal even if it's slightly stressful :P**

**A big thank to everyone that has reviewed so far!!!!! I really do enjoy reading your reviews and they do make me want to write more :D **

**Anyway I hope you continue to review etc. and if you have any questions, comments or criticisms add them in your review, please and thank you.**

**ASR ~ Over and Out :P**


	6. Update News!

Hiya!

I know if you're reading this you'd probably hoped it was a new chapter so sorry if you thought that after you got a story update notice.

**_However _**I am considering continuing this time permitting =D. This all comes about because I'm thinking of doing a story or two about _Bleach _which has brought me back to this site and as a result I might be continuing this alongside anything new I do, but this still all relies upon how much time I have.

Hopefully I will be able to continue this once I get back into the flow, and I think I stopped updating on a bit of a cliff-hanger so I feel kind of obliged to carry it on!

As a side-note I'd love if anyone reading this would give any Bleach stories I make a look, that'd be nice =).

To people who don't know what Bleach is, its an anime/cartoon about a teenager who becomes a '(good) grim-reaper esque' Soul Reaper which force him to take on the duties of defending humans from evil spirits and guiding departed souls to the afterlife.

Can sound a bit weird buts its awesome ^-^ and its kind of one of those don't knock it till you try it things -_Random related story time_- My friend that introduced it to me showed it to one our friends and he was just against it from the start without even seeing (or reading) it but after watching some episodes on a weekend he was hooked so yeah, try it you might like it I suppose. That's my two cents on the matter =P.

As a related side-note, the drawing that is my profile pic is of two (very minor but super cute) characters from it.

Finally! A big thank you to all who have ever read this story so far, an even bigger thank you to all those who have reviewed and a super thanks to all who have stuck with it (and me) through all this time. Thanks ;)

P.S. If anyone wants to ask me any questions or give any suggestions for where this story could go or whatever, feel free to shoot me a PM and I'll get back to you quick...ish =)


End file.
